Amigo Mio!
by Neten44
Summary: Todo puede cambiar con el paso del tiempo y eso lo sabe Stan al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su gran y super mejor amigo Kyle... Style,Creek,Candy,Bunny,etc
1. Chapter 1

South Park no me pertenece la pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

Capítulo 1: Amigo

_**Ya han pasado muchos años desde que somos amigos y yo…**_

-Stan!

-que pasa Kyle te ves muy alterado

-aaaa es qué ese gordo…

-uy! El marica de Kyle ya le dijo a su novio

-jajá- rio un chico de capucha naranja

-Cállate Culón!

-porque siempre es lo mismo no lo entiendo *se agarra el puente de su nariz*

\- o vamos Stan no te enojes jajá ya todos sabemos que Kyle es un marica Kyle es marica

-cállate gordo!-dijo Kyle el cual estaba muy molesto

-no me digas gordo judío de mierda!

-me largo me cansa verlos pelear…

-Espera Stan voy yo contigo!

-jajá pero que marica eres Kyle

-cierra el pico Cartman

*Kyle siguió a Stan hasta que los 2 llegaron a la parte de atrás de la escuela*

-Oye ... Stan Stan!

-que pasa Kyle?

-mmm nada…. jajá mañana es tu cumpleaños

-si así es

-Stan me dice que le gustaría de regalo

-nada…

_**Si supieras que con solo tenerte a mi lado soy muy feliz solo quiero que estés conmigo eso es todo**_

-mmm seguro? No quieres la nueva figura de colección de edición limitada de chimpokomon

-Kyle ...

Si le sucede a Stan

-mmm ya tengo esa figura y am eso ya paso de moda

-he! Y yo no sabía nada aaaaaa

-jajá como se ve que no has cambiado en nada Kyle

-jajá tu tampoco Stanley

Ya sabes, me gustaría presentar

-Usted me dice! Lo que te gusta

-Tu…te quiero a ti de regalo

-S-Stan! * Sonrojo *

-ven Kyle regreso con los demás

*Kyle y Stan regresaron al comedor pero no vieron ya ha nadie así que decidieron irse al salón*

-donde estaban maricas?

-cállate Cartman solo estábamos platicando en el patio

Mmm-terreno seguro hablar

-si seguro que más podríamos hacer

Entonces Mmm-ESE porque Judío're todos los tomates como! Jajá

*Stan volteo rápidamente a ver a Kyle el cual estaba siendo molestado por Kenny*

-n-no lo sé -contesto Stan un poco sonrojado

-lo que veo ahora es que los 2 son unos maricas ,maricas

*Kenny jalo a Kyle y lo llevo hacia donde estaban sus otros par de amigos*

Oye Stan que le hiciste a mi lindo niño-dijo Kenny mientras abraza a Kyle

-Ke-Kenny favor del por suéltame

-Pero me encanta porque me encanta abrazarte

_**Jajá a ver cómo reacciona Stan con esto jajá-pensó Kenny**_

*Stan rápidamente quito a Kyle de los brazos de Kenny y se lo llevo corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran solos terminaron llegando a un salón de clases que estaba vacío*

-he? Stan que hacemos aquí y porque me jalaste!

-ve-veras y-yo me sentía mal *sonrojo*

-mmm creo tienes fiebre te ves muy rojo de la cara *toca su frente*

-E-ESO de Creo

-jajá vaya Stan jajá estas tartamudeando igual que Tweek jajá am por cierto Stan gracias por salvarme de Kenny

-no es nada para eso están los amigos no Kyle?

Jaja-si * Stan sonrisa *

-Kyle ...

-Mmm? ¿Qué Stan

*Stan abrazo a Kyle rápidamente Kyle se sorprendió mucho por tal acción de su amigo pero correspondió de forma muy amable a aquel abrazo, después Stan tomo la barbilla de Kyle se fue acercando poco a poco estaban a punto de besarse pero Kyle lo empujo*

-s-Stan que haces

-Venir Gobierno nada

-e-está bien co-confio en ti

*Volvió a tomar la barbilla de aquel chico al cual amaba en secreto se acercó lentamente y lo beso a Stan le encantaba aquel primer beso que estaban compartiendo, su amado tenía un sabor a fresa el cual pronto seria su sabor favorito…pronto el beso comenzó a hacer muy apasionadamente *

_**Waaaa que está haciendo porque me beso?!**_

*pronto se abrazaron Kyle paso sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de Stan y Stan coloco sus manos en la cintura de su amado conforme más avanzaba el beso más querían uno del otro en un momento en el que Kyle trato de respirar abrió un poco la boca y Stan aprovecho ese momento para introducir su lengua dentro de Kyle y hacia poder profundizar más el beso*

_**Mmm s-su lengua esta en mi boca **_

*el beso comenzaba a parar poco a poco y así fue como los dos mejores amigos habían compartido algo más que un simple dulce o ropa habían demostrado y compartido sus sentimientos *

-Kyle ...

-Stan

_**Como quisiera decirle que lo amo pero tengo miedo, miedo a que me rechace o que pierda su amistad pero creo que es lo más correcto si ya se, se lo diré el día de mi fiesta…**_

-Stan po-porque hiciste eso no, no lo entiendo

-Kyle *lo abraza* yo te quiero mucho y pues quiero que esto sea uno de nuestros secretos ok

-S-si Stan!

-jajá Kyle *le da un besito de piquito*

-Kyle mañana me gustaría decirte algo, después de mi fiesta hacia qué no faltes…

~Mientras tanto con Kenny ~

-Tsk olvide la tarea de matemáticas

-jajá pero que idiota eres Kenny jajá

-tu si tienes la tarea?

-yo si jajá se la copie al judío mientras no estaba

-Pasamela!

-NO!

-Por favor!

-no Kenny No es mi tarea y no te la quiero pasar

-eres un gordo asqueroso

-QUE NO ESTOY GORDO ESTOY FUERTESITO!

-si claro cómo no!

*Volteo a ver a algunos de sus compañeros haber quien la pasaría la tarea*

_**Mmmm a quien se la pido mmm a Craig no ,no el me golpeara por molestarlo mientras esta con Tweek eso descarta a Tweek también mm aaaaa Wendy? No que va no mmm ya sé a quién…**_

_**-**_ BUTTERS!

Ah? Que pasa Kenny?

-me pasas la tarea jaja

-Si claro toma

_**Pero qué diablos Butters es tan lindo waaaa quisiera tenerlo en este momento**_

Kenny algo-el recurso

-no nada

*Kenny se sacudió un poco la cabeza se acercó a Butters y lo abrazo rápidamente, paso su mano por el güero cabello de Butters a Kenny le encanta ver ese hermoso cabello ese hermoso olor que desprendía su novio, si Kenny el chico más pervertido de South Park andaba con uno de los chicos más lindo he inocentes del pueblo Butters*

-gracias amor

-Jaja de nada Kenny

*abrazo de nuevo a Butters y le dio un beso rápido no le importaba si alguien lo estaba viendo o no el beso a su amado*

-bien adiós Butters nos vemos al rato

-S-si claro

-jajá yeah! Conseguí la tarea que te pareció culón!

-me di cuenta que eres un marica jajá

-eres un estúpido imbécil culón!

-y tu un maldito pobre de mierda

-que pasa aquí?

-tú no te metas judío de mierda

-eres un pendejo Cartman

-pero cambiando de tema donde estaba Kyle?!-pregunto Cartman de una forma muy muy rara

-am am nosotros…..

-hablamos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños

No-Go Jaja

-por cierto Kenny y Cartman están invitados, solo seremos nosotros

-guau que gran fiesta jajá

-cállate culón al menos di que te invito

-sí ,si claro gracias

*Cartman tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente lo más raro de todo es que agradeció, Kenny también tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo tras ver salir a Butters *

-mugre gordo

-jajá y ahora porque Kyle

-no lo sé jajá supongo que ya es costumbre…oye Stan am am Cartman anda con Wendy no?

-SIP!

\- Y los te molesta? Él verte caminar de su ex novia

-mmm por que había que molestarme si yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas

-jajá y se puede saber quién es

-no es un secreto

Mientras tanto, Stan-

-jajá a su paso te diré además no estoy seguro si le gusto yo a esa persona

-porque dices eso por dios eres Stan Marsh y eres muy guapo y …..

*Kyle se dio cuenta de lo que dijo así que quedó callado, Stan se acercaba cada vez a él y Kyle se alejaba 1 paso cada vez que Stan se acercaba*

-porque te alejas Kyle ven no te hare nada

-tengo un poco de miedo sabes creo que es mejor ya irnos

-ven espera no te alejes

*Stan termino acercándose a Kyle, tomo su barbilla para poder besarlo pero Kyle lo empujo y ambos cayeron al suelo de una forma un tanto comprometedora*

-Tsk ESO Dolio, Kyle está bien realizada?

-si estoy bien

-Me alegro

-Oye Stan

-que pasa

-podrías pararte me estas aplastando jajá

-o lo siento

*se paró y ayudo a Kyle a pararse sus caras quedaron a 10 cm uno del otro ambos se sonrojaron a un nivel sorprendente y comenzaron a pensar cada uno…*

_**Rayos no entiendo porque Stan me beso hace un momento y tenerlo ahora tan cerca me hace ponerme muy nervioso, es tan lindo aaa pero que estoy diciendo es mi amigo no NO no mmm que estará pensando**_-dijo el chico de gorrito verde

_**Se molestara si lo beso otra vez rayos realmente quiero besarlo de nuevo me encanta esos deliciosos labios que tiene…waaaa parece que me lo quiero comer bueno también eso quiero pero no puedo más lo besare **_

-Kyle

-qu-que pasa

-perdóname por lo que voy hacer

-eh? Hacer qu-

*no pudo terminar su frase porque unos dulces labios tomaron los suyos era una sensación indescriptible ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho era un beso lento pero muy tierno*

-oigan chicos no vieron mi dólar-pregunto el chico de la parka

-mierda- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA...

Espero seha de su agrado y muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron consejos de como poder mejorar :3


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter2: Ya no lo se!

*no pudo terminar su frase porque unos dulces labios tomaron los suyos era una sensación indescriptible ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho era un beso lento pero muy tierno*

-oigan chicos no vieron mi dólar-pregunto el chico de la parka

-mierda- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-o lo siento al parecer interrumpí algo

*Stan corrió rápidamente y se acercó a Kenny y lo tomo del cuello*

-tuuuu maldito Kenny

-dije que lo sentía

-eso no me importa acabas de arruinar mi oportunidad para decirle a Kyle que yo lo a-

-jajá oops que ibas a decir jajá

-ammm nada olvídalo

-jajá mejor me largo te dejo con tu noviecito

-sí, si ya lárgate

*Kenny salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, y Stan ayudo rápidamente a Kyle a pararse , ambos voltearon a verse*

-Kyle estas bien?

\- am, am si estoy bien dijo- un poco sonrojado

-seguro?, estas un poco rojo de la cara

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya vámonos

-ok vámonos, dame tu mano

-eh? Para qué?

-nada más jajá

*Cuando Kyle estaba a punto de salir Stan lo jalo del brazo y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, tomo la mejilla de Kyle y tiernamente se unieron en un lindo beso*

-Kyle…

-que pasa Stan?

-TE QUIERO MUCHO! - _**Más que eso yo te amo y me gustaría decírtelo, pero no puedo**_

-Stan…Yo también te quiero mucho

*Ambos salieron rápidamente de la escuela tomados de la mano mientras la briza del frio viento golpeaba suavemente sus rostros*

_**~En el camino a casa~**_

_**Rayos ahora que pensara Kenny? , Que somos novios?, Que me caí?, Y si dice algo? Waaa ya no sé qué pensar**_-pensaba Kyle

-oye Stan…

-eh? Que pasa Kyle

-qué pasa si Kenny dice algo?

-como de que Kyle?

-qué tal si dice que tú y yo somos novios y q-que nos besamos?-dijo el chico de gorrito verde muy sonrojado tanto que parecía un jitomate

-pues yo pienso que Kenny no dira nada es nuestro amigo y bueno porque tanto miedo en que diga algo Kyle?

-pu-pues veras Stan tu y yo solo somos ami-

-shhh ya no digas nada Kyle- dijo el chico de pompón rojo un poco triste

_**Realmente me dolía de cierta manera la palabra "amigos" sé que habíamos sido mucho tiempo amigos y todo pero realmente me había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo que yo quería a Kyle de otra manera no de amigos yo lo AMABA**_

-por cierto Stan enserio que vas a querer de regalo por tu cumpleaños?

-nada enserio no necesito nada, con que vayas a mi "fiesta" me es más que suficiente

-pero Stan no creo que este bien ir sin rega-

*Kyle paro su caminar sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo*

-CAR-CARTMAN Y WENDY!

-porque te extraña

-eh? Como que porque, apoco ellos están saliendo juntos?!

-sip, ya llevan un tiempo juntos

-que! Y yo no sabía

-jajá siempre te tardas en saber muchas de las cosas que están a tu alrededor no Kyle

-pues si eso parece…

*Ambos volvieron voltear hacia donde la pareja estaba los 2 parecían muy enamorados lo último que vieron fueron como aquellas dos personas se besaban*

-pfff jajá- empezaron a reir Kyle y Stan

*Cartman rápidamente voltio de donde provenían las risas*

-maldito hippi de mierda que te da risa? Y a ti también maldito judío de mierda!

-jajá nada, nada Cartman

-a ya se lo que pasa…ustedes dos tienen envidia de ue tengo una linda novia como Wendy no?, pues jodanse

-ya quisieras maldito gordo de mierda!

-Kyle mejor vámonos ya

-pe-pero Stan

-Vamos Kyle-dijo el chico de pompón rojo con unos grandes ojos que para la vista de Kyel parecía que brillaban

-Stan…vámonos

-Maricas! Jaja

-Erick Theodore Cartman! Déjalos en paz-dijo Wendy –vamos ya Cartman

-JAJAJA- Stan y Kyle no paraban de reír Wendy regañando a Cartman no se veía todos los días

-se salvaron por esta vez

-ERICK!...lo siento chicos, bye nos vemos después

-Bye!-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

*Stan nuevamente comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa junto con Kyle, mientras observaban el lindo día que había en aquellas montañas*

-Se ven lindos juntos no crees Stan

-Sí yo también pienso lo mismo

_**Ojala tu yo podamos estar así juntos algún día, juntos y que nadie en el mundo pueda separarnos**_-pensaba el chico de pompón rojo

_**~Mientras tanto con Tweek~**_

-Gah! O dios olvide mi café en el salón

-pues ve por el- decía Clyde mientras estaba comiendo unos tacos

-y si los gnomos me atacan me secuestran y roban mis calzoncillo! Gah! No demasiada presión no quiero ir solo Gah!

-los gnomos no te secuestraran Tweek

-Gah! Como estas tan seguro Craig

-porque yo te acompañare y si un gnomo se te acerca lo golpeare muy fuerte, así que vamos

_**~En el salón de clases~**_

-Lo encontré Tweek vámonos…

-Gah gra-gracias Craig

-Oye Tweek

-que pasa Craig?

-…nada, olvídalo

-se-seguro Gah!

-si está todo bien ya vámonos

_**Me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento pero no me atrevo, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que tengo miedo al rechazo, si yo Craig Tucker tengo miedo, tengo miedo que me rechases y que ya nunca podamos estar juntos ni nada…**_-pensaba el chico

-Cra-Craig que piensas?

-mhp? Nada Tweek

-Craig…

-que pasa Tweek?

*Tweek se acercó y beso tiernamente la mejilla del chico Tucker*

-gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi café

-n-no hay de que

*Craig realmente se había sorprendi por el acto de aquel chico rubio, había hasta tartamudeado*

-nos vamos Tweek?

-s-si vamos Gah!

_**~Con Butters~**_

\- lalalalu

-Oye! Gatito

-eh? Ke-Kenny!

-ya regrese jaja

-en-encontraste tu dólar?

-no, pero vi algo mejor

-que viste?

-shhh secreto gatito jajaja

*al girar la vuelta para llegar casi a su casa pudieron ver a Cartman y a Wendy juntos, estaban a punto de ir a molestarlos más bien Kenny quería ir a molestarlo pero vieron como Cartman le daba una carta a Wendy y como le daba un beso*

-gatito

-gatito!

_**Verlos juntos hiso que algo dentro de mi despertara…una confusión muy grande se apodero de mí no sabía porque pero el verlos juntos un hombre y una mujer era lindo y normal pero que dos 2 hombre estuvieran juntos era normal?, estaba bien eso, no esque dudara del amor qu ele tenia a Kenny al contrario estaba seguro que lo amaba pero como lo veria la sociedad, los únicos que sabían que teníamos una relación eran nuestros amigos pero nadamas ellos dijieron que estaba bien pero…no se esto realmente me confunde…**_-pensaba Butters

-GATITO!

-eh? Que pasa Kenny?

-en que piensas gatito?

-nada jaja solo que am tengo frio y pues jaja nada

-ven vayamos por un café calientito, si?

-SIIII!

_**~En la cafetería Tweek~**_

-pu-puedo tomar su orden?!

-Hola Tweek-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Gah! H-hola

-veo que estas ayudando a tu familia con el negocio

-s-si Gah! Si no mi padre me venderá y luego los gnomos robaran todos mis calzoncillos

-jajá Tweek, bueno Tweek por favor dos cafés capuchinos por favor

-c-claro, en un momento-dijo el rubio mientras iba corriendo por los cafés

-bueno Gatito, ahora si me podría decir en que estabas pensando?

-eeh?, y-yo no pensaba en nada

-si lo hacías, te conozco muy bien y esa cara que tenías era una cara de preocupación y duda, asi que dime que sucede?

-b-bueno yo pensaba que si estaba bien que nosotros dos estemos juntos?, no, no es qué no te amé al contrario TE AMO! Con todo mi corazón, pero me estaba preguntando el cómo es qué que lo ve la sociedad sé que nuestros amigos lo aceptaron muy bien pero estoy preocupado por ello…

-Butters…

-po-por favor no te enojes conmigo y me odies Kenny

-Butters…yo no podría odiarte jajá, me alegra que me tengas la confianza de decirme esto y bueno te voy a responder

-di-disculpen la molestia Gah! Aquí están sus cafés

-Gracias Tweek-dijo el chico de la capucha naranja

-Gah, adiós!

-Bueno Butters como te iba a decir la sociedad no me importa, solo me importa el que tú lo veas mal si tú lo ves mal eso realmente me dolería porque sé que si tu pensaras que está mal pues ya nunca podríamos estar juntos, asi que no te preocupes por ello porque ten en cuenta que yo siempre estaré contigo pasa lo que pase…porque yo _**Te amo**_…

-Kenny, yo también t-te amo!-dijo el pequeño mientras se acerca a su novio y lo besaba

*ya no le importaba si la gente lo veía mal, ya nunca le preocuparía la sociedad…ya nunca, ya solo esperaría que su amor le pudiera llegar a su amado Kenny…*

_**~CONTINUARA ~**_


End file.
